Impossible Things
by xjustkeepwritingx
Summary: Plot: Doctor John Smith was a widow with three daughters; he desperately needs help with his younger one seeing he's a busy doctor and is never home. Then, he decides to hire Clara as babysitter.
1. Hired Help

_**Hello people!**_

_**This is my first DW fic, so please be nice to me.**_

_**And English isn't my first language and this story is un-betad.**_

_**Hope you enjoy and please review.**_

_**Thank you.**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ch. 01 – Hired Help<em>**

_-Doctor-_

"Paul, did you talk to your maid's daughter? I need to find a maid as soon as possible. I desperately need help with Beth." I asked and my friend just nodded.

"Yes, she'll come here to the interview tomorrow. I saw a picture of her and all I can say is that she's a wonderful sight, like fresh water to dry eyes." I rolled my eyes, as if I was going to be intersted in a maid that probably had the age to be my daughter.

"Thank you. I gotta go now, they need me at the hospital." Paul smirked at me.

"Okay, but let me know when it's time for me to say I told you so." I sighed and walked away. Since my wife died eight years ago at our youngest daughter's birth, I haven't be looking for anyone and I had made peace with the fact that I would end up an alone bitter old, old man.

_xxxxxxxxxxx_

"Dad! I'm going to Tom's house." Annie, my oldest daughter yelled from the door. Nowadays that girl was barely home, she spent all her time at her boyfriend's house.

"But I wanted everyone home to meet the new maid/nanny." I tried to reason but she just laughed.

"I'm 18, I don't need a nanny. But I'm sure the girls will help you. Bye!" I only heard the front door closing. I took a deep breath and went to see Amelia, my 15 year old daughter.

"Amelia, come here and bring Beth, the new nanny is gonna be here any minute now." At that exact moment the door bell rang. Great! I'll have to deal with the girl alone.

I opened the door and my heart skipped a beat. In front of me was a petite roundish brunette girl, she had big brown eyes, a funny nose and a beautiful smile, I noticed a dimple on her cheek and thought it was adorable. She was wearing a short blue skirt (too short in my opinion! Like the ones Annie wears!) and a polka dot blouse. She gave me butterflies on the stomach! WHERE THE HELL DID THAT COME FROM? She was staring at me with curious eyes.

"Doctor Smith?" I nodded and step aside to let her in.

"Come in, Miss?"

"Oswald. Clara Oswald." We shook hands and I guided her to the library. We both sat and I noticed she couldn't keep her wide eyes away from me.

"So, I need you to be a nanny for my eight year old girl and clean the house while the girls are at school. Is that okay with you?" I asked and she nodded imediately. "Oh, and I'd like for you to live here as well, I'm a doctor and sometimes I need to leave in a hurry during the night." She nodded again. "When can you start?"

"Well, now!" She giggled and that melt my heart but I couldn't feel that way so I supressed any feelings I was having because of her.

"Let me show you the house and introduce you to two of my girls, the older one, Annie, spends all her time in her boyfriend's house. He's nice and all but it's too much." She nodded trying to keep a straight face but I could tell she wanted to laugh. I opened the door to Amelia's room and saw both my children there. I smiled lightly. "Girls, this is our new maid Miss Oswald. Miss Oswald this is Amelia and Beth." I saw Amelia rolling her eyes at me.

"Hi! It's very nice to meet you." Miss Oswald said politely. Beth ran to her arms and held her tight. That girl desperately needed a mom, but I couldn't give her that.

"Hi Miss Oswald!" Beth said and let go of her. Amelia came close.

"Hi Miss Oswald, and please call me Amy! Amelia is such an old name, it doesn't suit me." I couldn't understand why she hated her name so much, it was one of the most beautiful names I've ever heard. Though I decided to let it slip just for the fact that she was being nice to Miss Oswald.

We talked about all the terms and she agreed to them without a problem, so I offered to help her pick her things up. She nodded and we went away.

_xxxxxxxxxxxx_

Half an hour later we were in front of Paul's house where Miss Oswald's mother worked and lived. The petite girl went to pack her things and I went to the living room to talk to Paul.

"So, can I tell you I told you so yet?" He was so sarcastic sometimes that I wanted to punch his face even though he was my best friend.

"The girl is weirdly short, rounded and have a funny nose! You'll never say I told you so to me." He was about to answer me when Miss Oswald, her mom and a man (too young to be her father) came along.

"Doctor Smith, I'm ready." I nodded and walked closer to her picking up her luggage.

"Well, let's go then." She smiled lightly and hugged her mom tight, then she kissed the man's lips and swore to come visit on her free days. I had no idea why but I felt rage burn inside, something inside me yelled "back off, mine!" I got mad at myself for having this kind of feelings.

On our way back home, inside my car, I couldn't help but ask something.

"Was that man your boyfriend, Miss Oswald?" She stared at me confused with wide eyes. Realization came to her and she giggled.

"Yes, and please call me Clara." I ruffled.

"Uhm, you can call me Doctor. Isn't he old for you?" Oh God, look who's talking. I could be her father or maybe grandfather.

"No! He's just two years older than me, I'm 27, he's 29." Ohhh, 27? That was wonderful news for me.

"You look younger, I thought you were 20. Have you always worked as a maid?" I saw her looking down. "You don't need to answer if you don't want to." She shook her head.

"It's okay. I was an English major but my father died and I couldn't finish my studies. My dream was to be an English teacher." I stopped the car and looked deep into her eyes.

"Don't ever refer to your dream as a broken one. It isn't. You're still so young, don't give up, okay?" She nodded and smiled at me, a warm smile one that I haven't recieved from a woman in a long time.

_-Clara-_

It's been one month since I met this man and I couldn't understand him at all. He was so mysterious. Kinda hot and cold. Some days he was the rudest man I've ever met and other days he was so chivarous, kind and good. The only conclusion I came from all this is that he suffers from split personality disorder. However, when he's with his children he transformed, he was a great dad to the three of them even though Amy could disagree and Annie couldn't comprehend why he was so jealous of her boyfriend. Well, it was only natural, it's always been the four of them and now there's this young man trying to take his daughter away. And, the Doctor was a drama king. He and I had several rows about the most ridiculous things ever. Like yesterday, that was my free day, and he kept asking me why I needed to go on a date with my boyfriend. He got me so mad it was none of his business what I did to my boyfriend or not. Danny (the boyfriend!), on the other hand, told me to not fight with my boss and to relax, but he couldn't understand how much I wanted to kill and kiss that damn Doctor all at once. Yes, kiss! I think he's so sexy, it should be ilegal for a man his age look like he does. I knew he would never look at me that way, but a girl can dream right? Danny didn't need to know that.

It was early in the morning when someone knocked on my door. It was Amy.

"Clara, I think Beth has a fever." She said and I went straight to the girls' room. Beth was indeed feverish but it seemed to be just a cold. I gave her an aspirin and put both her and Amy to sleep. Back in my room I grabbed my phone and texted the Doctor, I had no idea if he knew how to text me back, but I didn't want to hear his voice.

**_Doctor, Beth is feverish but it doesn't look like nothing serious, I already gave her an aspirin and put her back to bed. Clara_**

I was almost falling asleep when my phone bipped.

**_I'll take the afternoon shift off today to stay with her. Thank you Clara, now go back to sleep!_**

Like I said, he was crazy.

_xxxxxxxxxxx_

It was eleven in the morning when The Doctor arrived home. Annie and Amy were at school and I was watching TV with Beth on the TV room. Beth was sleeping with her head on my lap and I was dozzing off myself resting my head in the back of the couch. I thought I was dreaming when I opened my eyes and saw him wearing black pijama pants and a white t-shirt. He was sitting on the other couch watching us. I slowly got up putting Beth's head in a pillow and went closer to him.

"I'm gonna fix us something to eat and a soup for her, okay?" He nodded and I left the room as soon as possible or I was afraid I'd jump him. I never had a thing for older guys but this Doctor drives me insane, he's so clueless about his hotness that it made him almost sweet. Almost.

About half an hour later I heard steps approaching me. It was him.

"Clara, the girls' school vacation starts next week. We're going to Bora Bora for a week then we'll visit River's mom, the girls' grandmother, alright?" I nodded but I had no idea if I was coming along or not. He grinned at me and smirked. "Of course you're coming along! I need help with the children AND if Annie's boyfriend is coming of course you are as well, just please don't bring your boyfriend along." Before I could think I spoke.

"Why don't you like my boyfriend? You don't even know him!" He laughed.

"Of course I know Dave Blue, you told me all about him." I rolled my eyes.

"It's Danny Pink!" He sighed dramatically.

"Whatever. Now I need food." He sat on the kitchen table and smiled sarcasticaly at me. Oh how I hate this man.

_-Doctor-_

I was watching Clara cook and loved to see how I could affect her. I knew she couldn't be mine, it wouldn't be fair, she deserved so much better. Still I felt this utter rage for her boyfriend. I was watching her hips sway side to side and my mouth watered, it's been months since I last shagged someone, and I wouldn't mind to shag Clara at all. NO! I gotta stop having this kind of thoughts or I'll make a fool of myself. Just to imagine someone else touched her the way I wanted to was too awful.

We spent a quiet day taking care of Beth together, it almost made me feel married again.

_xxxxxxxxxxx_

It was late at night and I couldn't sleep so I went downstairs to have a cup of tea when I heard some noise coming from Clara's room. I put my ear to the door, really I was being ridiculous but maybe she was having a nightmare. I heard another noise, this one seemed more like a moan. I opened her door slowly and my breath caught in my throat. Clara Oswald was touching herself, well, I couldn't see her because she was under the covers but it was pretty obvious what she was doing, her eyes were closed and her breathing was labored. I knew I should leave but I couldn't.

"Doctor! Oh Doctor, there." She moaned and I tripped trying to close the door but her eyes opened and our gazes met. "Oh fuck!" I closed the door and ran away. I didn't know what to think, that girl, yes she was a girl to me, was touching herself thinking of me. I arrived at my room and closed the door throwing myself in bed. Five minutes later I heard a knock on my door.

"Doctor?" Oh my, she came after me.

"Go away Clara!" I was terrified of what she had to tell me.

"Please Doctor, I need to talk to you. Or I'll never have the guts to do so." She pleaded and I got up, I opened the door and saw a disheveled Clara crying her eyes out. She walked inside my room and as soon as she raised her head to look at me I looked away. "John, I'm so sorry." I felt a tingle inside me when she called me by my first name. I armed my defense system.

"It's Doctor to you." I looked at her and she nodded.

"I-I-I quit." NO! I couldn't lose her, not Clara, not my Clara.

"Shhh, it's okay. You don't need to go, I know you need this job. I shouldn't be at your room's door, what you were doing is none of my business." I tried to argue but she shook her head.

"I-I'm so a-a-ashamed. I m-mean, you're my boss a-and I have a b-b-boyfriend." My heart was breaking to hear this girl cry, I wanted to hug her but I knew I couldn't.

"Clara, I'm flatered that you think of me that way but you and I both know we can't right? You could be my daughter." I held her hand and she looked at me nodding. "Go to sleep and tomorrow everything will be back to normal." She pulled me to a hug and cried even more in my chest. I ran my fingers on her hair thinking how cursed I was. I haven't even got involved with this girl and I already broke her.

_-Clara-_

Next day I was mortified, it was one of the most awkward days of my life. The Doctor and I tried to ignore each other but Annie noticed something was off.

"Clara, did something happen between you and dad? You are acting so weird today." I blushed deep red and she smirked. "Did you and dad hook up? Sometimes he looks at you like he wants to have his wicked way with you. Dad is in love with you, that I'm sure. He looks at you when he thinks no one's watching the same way he looked at mom." I gasped.

"What? No! We didn't hook up. And I don't think he's in love with me, we fight all the time." Annie laughed.

"Dad's acting like a teenager, he's fighting the girl he loves so she notices and doesn't forget him. I know you have a boyfriend and all, but does dad stand a chance? He must be terrified." I looked away.

"Please Annie, just drop it. Nothing happened."

"Okay okay!" She laughed. "I want to ask you something though." I nodded and she continued. "Tom and I are planning on doing it for the first time in Bora Bora, and we need your help." My jaw dropped, the Doctor would kill me if he figured out what she was asking me.

"How?" Annie smirked at me.

"You gotta convince dad not to share a room with Tom. I know he's planing on putting Amy and I together in a room, you and Beth in another and himself and Tom in other. What I need is for you to convince him to change this arrangement. I need Tom alone or sharing a room with you so I can sneak in. And you sneak out, of course." My eyes got wide. How the hell was I supposed to convince The Doctor?

"Annie, I'll try but I don't think I'll be able to manage that. Your father usually doesn't listen to me."

"Clara, he loves you! Use your charm and you'll be able to get anything from him. You're my best chance." I nodded even though I knew I'd have a hard time ahead of me.

_xxxxxxxxxxx_

It was two days before the trip that I was able to get to the room's issue. When the Doctor told me he would put Tom in the same room as him I tried my best to convince him that the boy would be terrified for life and that way Annie would be upset. He agreed with me until all hell broke loose when I suggested he should be with Beth and me with Tom.

"No way Clara! It's not good for a girl to be alone in a man's room." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not a defenseless girl and he's your daughter's boyfriend for God's sake! What do you suggest then?" he looked deep into my eyes.

"You stay with me and Beth stay with the girls so Tom has a room for himself, is that okay?" No no no! I couldn't share a room with him, I was afraid I screw all up with him and with Danny.

"My boyfriend won't like that." He smirked.

"He doesn't need to know." My heart stopped.

**_to be continued._**


	2. Evil Clara

_**Hello!**_

_**I really enjoyed the tips I got on the reviews, please keep them coming and help me improve this fic.**_

_**Hope you like it.**_

_**Thank you.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ch. 02 – Evil Clara<strong>_

_-Clara-_

I stared at The Doctor shocked. What the hell was that supposed to mean?

"My boyfriend and I have no secrets to one another." He laughed with no humor at all.

"Oh really? So, tell me what does he think about you wanking while thinking of me?" I blushed deep red, he got me.

"Can Beth stay in the room with us?" I changed the subject and he smirked.

"You and me only, Clara." I sighed hard, I'd take this one for Annie.

"Okay, you won."

_xxxxxxxxxx_

_-Doctor-_

It was finally vacation time. I've never been so excited for a trip before, I guess it was because of Clara. I didn't want to admit it to myself but deep down inside I knew the attraction between us was becoming undeniable. Sometimes I lost myself staring at those big brown eyes and luscious lips.

We were at the airport and unfortunately Dave, Clara's boyfriend, came to say goodbye to her. I couldn't stand that guy. Annie came beside me and locked our arms.

"Dad, why don't you tell her how you feel?" I shook my head.

"What are you talking about?" She laughed.

"You don't have to be afraid, she's perfect for you." I rolled my eyes.

"She could be my daughter!"

"She isn't. Stop being so afraid, do you really wanna spend the rest of your life alone?"

"She has a boyfriend, can't you see it?" We both looked at them and she was still kissing him. I couldn't stand that. I heard Annie telling Beth to go there and bring Clara, thank God she did.

Inside the plane Clara, Beth and I sat together. My little one was by the window and Clara was between us. Beth was fast asleep but I could see that Clara was having trouble in resting.

"Are you okay?" I asked lightly and she looked at me shaking her head. "What is it?"

"Please don't laugh but I've never been in a plane and I'm so freaking scared." I smiled sympathetically at her and took the arm rest between us up. Pulling her to me she rested her head on my chest while I circled my arm around her.

"It's fine, now rest." She nodded and closed her eyes.

_-Clara-_

We arrived at the hotel and while The Doctor checked us in I was holding a sleeping Beth in my arms. I could swear I heard the hotel lady call me Mrs. Smith and not being corrected by The Doctor. That man would drive me insane. I flirted with him and he seemed oblivious but then he'd say something with dubious sense and confuse me.

_xxxxxxxxxxxx_

It was dinner time and we were going to eat at the hotel restaurant since we were all really tired. As we stepped inside the restaurant I notice all eyes on me just because The Doctor had his arm around my shoulders. He noticed it as well and took his arm off immediately, yeah, he would never have a public relationship with me.

Dinner went on fine and right after I stayed with the girls in their room for a while. Annie sat beside me while Amy was on the phone with her best friend and Beth was watching cartoon on TV.

"I'm so nervous, do you have any tips?" I smiled at her.

"I'm not that experienced in that area, I lost my virginity three years ago with Danny. People just didn't like me when I was younger. But I can tell you to relax and use protection. Don't rush things and you'll both be fine." She smiled shyly and nodded.

"Are you nervous about daddy too?" I widened my eyes.

"Nervous about what?" She smirked at me.

"You only had Danny, I bet being with an older man will be different." I blushed deep red.

"No Annie, that won't happen! I'm dating Danny, I would never cheat on him." Annie giggled.

"If you say so."

_xxxxxxxxxxx_

I walked inside my room around 10pm and saw The Doctor lying down in the (I just noticed!) only bed in the room. I went to the bathroom changed clothes and was about to get the couch ready for me to sleep when I heard The Doctor cleaning his throat.

"Clara, you can't sleep in a couch for a whole week. This bed is big enough for us, even with your round hips and big head." I gasped.

"What? That so not the way to address a girl you want to share a bed with." He rolled his eyes at me and sat down pulling his arms at me grabbing my wrists. I glared at him and he pulled myself to him, I landed on his lap. "Doctor, don't."

"Don't what Clara? I'm just putting you to bed." He gave me that ironic smile.

"Bastard." I whispered and he chuckled lying down pulling me down as well.

"I'm 56 Clara, I'm not like your boy toy. I need to rest now but tomorrow morning I promise you'll be saying don't again but you'll mean do it. Goodnight." Then he turned around letting his back to me. Did he just say that tomorrow morning he would try something? That old bastard would be the end of me.

_-Doctor-_

I woke up spooning Clara, she was a cute small spoon. I still can't believe how stupid I was last night. I know I can't have anything with her but seeing her kissing that Danny boy yesterday did something to me. I ran my hand on her hair and she sighed deeply. Pressing our bodies tight together made her turn and face me still sleeping, she rested her face on my neck and whispered my name.

"John!" I shivered but knew I couldn't do anything or it'd be impossible to resist her. I slowly untangled our bodies and got up, why did Clara have to be so beautiful?

_xxxxxxxxxx_

Later that day we were on the beach. Amelia was playing with Beth while Clara and Annie were gossiping and my daughter had a suspicious blush on her cheek. Tom had a dreamy face on. Oh my fucking God, they fucked. Now I understand why Clara accepted to share a room with me. I was amused by her attitude but I really couldn't believe Annie asked her something like this. They were becoming best friends and I was divided by that. I would become her best friend's dad, on the other hand I knew Annie wanted to pair me and Clara up.

I lost track of my thoughts when Clara stood up and took off her dress. She was wearing a tiny blue bikini, how would I be able to resist? Tom was sitting beside me and chuckled, I glared at him.

"Doctor, you know she likes you, don't you?" How dare him talk to me? He fucked my daughter last night! I took a deep breath and rolled my eyes. Getting up I took off my shorts being only in trunks, then I sat beside Beth and suggested we should build a sand castle. She nodded happily but Amelia stood up and said she was tired. Clara seemed to notice that it would take forever for me to build it on my own and joined us.

About half an hour later our castle was built and I must admit Beth, Clara and I did an amazing job. I saw a young handsome man approached us.

"That was an awesome castle." He looked at me. "Can I take your oldest daughter for dinner tonight?" I rolled my eyes, he was asking Clara out and mocking me at the same time.

"My oldest daughter is there." I pointed to Annie that was snogging Tom. "And as you can see she isn't available." He smirked.

"Oh, I meant her." He said pointing to Clara. She rolled her eyes at him.

"I'm not his daughter and I'm not available as well." She said politely. He insisted.

"I don't see anyone who could be your boyfriend here." That made my blood boil. So, I did something unthinkable.

"I am her husband, so back off!" I said pulling Clara to me by the waist. Clara and Beth widened their eyes but played along.

"How rich are you?" The dumb bloke asked me and I was ready to punch him when Clara held my hand calming me down.

"Don't talk to mummy like that!" Beth yelled and finally the bloke backed off. Beth was brilliant! I hugged her tight then she went laughing to her sisters to tell what just happened. I glared at Clara.

"Did you really need to wear such a tiny bikini? Of course men will look and there's the dumb ones who will act on it." She smacked my arm.

"Shut it! I could have politely declined his offer, you didn't need to go all territorial. Husband? Really? I'm gonna go to the water for a bit." She walked away and I soon followed. "I want to be alone Doctor." I shook my head.

"I don't like to see men looking at you as if they wanna eat you." She rolled her eyes.

"They don't." The water was by Clara's breasts so no one could see where my hands were. I put my hands on her hips holding her close.

"I don't like to share." Her big brown eyes got twice their sizes.

"I'm not yours. I have a boyfriend, remember?" I sighed deeply.

"I try to forget that detail." She pushed me away.

"I can't understand you at all. You're driving me insane John. What do you want from me? You're just teasing me, aren't you? The silly nanny that wanks thinking of her boss. I know you like to get me all hot and bothered just to turn me down. You keep making fun of Danny but he was the only man that looked at me when I was all fat and ugly. He saw the real me and he loves me, that's what I need. A man who loves me." She was lovely when she was mad.

"When were you fat and ugly? Well, fat I can believe but ugly is impossible. That explains why you have manly curves. But what matters is the personality." I only felt the sting in my cheek, Clara just slapped me.

"You're an asshole."

"I know, but I do see you beneath be surface. Why do you think I trust my daughters with you? Even though it hurt my ego when I figured out you only agreed to share a room with me so Annie could share one with Tom." She blushed and I fake pouted. "Evil Clara." She giggled. Then a wave came crashing us, I held her tight to me so she wouldn't fall. Feeling her body close to mine was heaven. Our faces were just inches apart. I could feel her breath mixing with mine. "Beautiful Clara." Then I locked my lips with hers.

**_to be continued._**


	3. Confessions

_**Hello!**_

_**This week will be a little less busy, so I'll try to post more.**_

_**Hope you enjoy this.**_

_**Reviews please?**_

_**Thank you.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ch. 03 - Confessions<strong>_

_-Clara-_

I pushed him away immediately. I didn't even know what I should do. His extreme confident look was gone and for the first time since I met him I could see him vulnerable, rejection all over his face. I hated him for confusing me. One time he's calling me manly and roundish, and the other he was saying I'm beautiful and kissing me. I hated him for making it impossible for me to figure him out. And last but not least I hated myself for betraying Danny. I felt like shit. The Doctor stayed there staring at me almost pleading with his eyes for me not to reject him. I ran my hand on his cheek and shook my head, my eyes full of tears.

"I'm sorry." I said running away. I swam away from him crying. I could see he was broken inside but I couldn't do that to Danny.

_xxxxxxxxxxxx_

The Doctor and I didn't even looked into each other's eyes till after dinner when I started to make the couch as my bed.

"Clara." He said and I continued doing what I was doing.

"Yeah?" I felt him getting closer.

"Look at me, please?" I turned around and he was right in front of me.

"What?" He shook his head.

"You can take the bed, I'll sleep here in the couch tonight." There, he got me again. I wasn't expecting that.

"Nonsense Doctor, you're way taller than me and... well, you're older too. I know me, my manly curves and my round hips will fit better in the couch than you." He looked down.

"I never said they were a bad thing. And I insist in sleeping on the couch, please take the bed." I saw there was no gain in arguing so I nodded and went to the bed. He smiled lightly and said goodnight.

About twenty minutes later I saw the Doctor twisting and turning on the couch, he was having a nightmare.

"I'm sorry River, I'm so sorry." He was pleading. I got up and kneeled beside him.

"Doctor?" He jumped opening his eyes, he seemed confused, I ran my hand on his back to calm him down. "Shhh, it's okay. It was just a bad dream." He shook his head letting tears slip from his blue grayish eyes.

"I-i-it's w-was my f-fault." I was the one confused now. Didn't his wife die during labor? How could that be his fault? I was still processing what was going on when he held me tight and hid his face on my neck.

"Take a deep breath, honey." I ran my fingers on his gray hair and he started to calm down a bit. When he was able to talk he looked me in the eyes.

"I'm a monster Clara." My eyes widened.

"Why? I know you can be rude but that doesn't make you a monster. You're a wonderful father, the girls are crazy about you." He shook his head.

"River, she died because of me. Me, a doctor, couldn't save her." I held his hand and intertwined our fingers.

"Don't say that, she died during labor, didn't she?" He nodded and I could see tears in his eyes again.

"Her water broke when we were arguing. I got an anonymous video of her cheating on me with one of her college students and that killed me. I got so mad that I yelled at her demanding to know if Beth was really mine and at that moment her water broke. Of course, I took her to the hospital immediately and I went to the delivery room with her. Her BP got high as a kite and they couldn't save her. I was there holding her hand and I couldn't save her." He was so broken that it brought tears to my eyes.

"Still, it was not your fault. You need to forgive yourself and move on. You deserve to be happy, I know you don't want to be alone. But you're scared, aren't you?" He looked away.

"Oh Clara, my Clara, it's so complicated. Beth is my daughter though, I made the DNA test." I shivered to hear him calling me HIS Clara, still I knew I could only think about him as mine when we were back home and I'd broken up with Danny. Yes, I was gonna do that, he deserves so much better than to be lied to.

"Come back to bed 'cause we need to sleep, tomorrow we'll spend the day at the water park." He didn't argue this time and we both laid down on the bed. He held me tight around the waist spooning with me. And, hell, that felt good.

_xxxxxxxxxxx_

I woke up with the Doctor running his hand on my stomach under my shirt. I could feel he was hard on my butt, and damn, he felt huge. He noticed I was awake and held me tight to him.

"Morning Miss Oswald!" He said nibbling on my neck. I turned to him smiling. I knew I shouldn't be smiling but I couldn't help myself.

"Morning!" Before I could move he grabbed my hips and pressed our bodies together locking our lips. I froze. He slowly licked my lips and I tried to back away.

"Please love, just a kiss." I looked deep into his eyes and I felt overwhelmed by the care I saw there.

"I can't, not until I break up with Danny. I feel really bad for betraying him. I mean, we haven't done anything but just by sleeping in the same bed as you is a betrayal of his trust." He ran his thumb on my cheek.

"I know this is the part where I push you away because deep down inside I know being with Danny is better for you, but I guess I'm a selfish old man." I giggled and he ran his fingers on my lips. "Do you have any idea of how scared I am? You're 29 years younger than me. And I haven't had anyone serious since River passed." I smiled shyly at him.

"I'm scared too. I've never felt this way before, I feel like all I need is to be with you. You're on my mind 24/7! And you're my boss, you're older, I can list other thousand reasons of why I shouldn't feel like this, but I do. It's so strong that it hurts inside." I couldn't believe I just confessed this to him. He held me tight and breathed me in.

"You have no idea how much I care for you. How much I want you." I shivered, he kissed my forehead and excused himself for a shower. When he got up I could see the outline of his hard member, my mouth watered but I knew I couldn't act on it, not now.

_xxxxxxxxxxxx_

The Doctor was having fun with Beth inside the wave pool. I had no idea where Annie and Tom were, so kept there watching them playing. Amy was laying beside me on a tan chair, I could see she was getting reddish.

"Amy, put some sunscreen on or you'll regret later." She glared at me sitting down.

"You know what Clara? You're not my mom!" That took me by surprise. Why was she raging on me?

"I know that Amy. I just wanted to let you know you're getting a sun burn."

"You're not gonna replace my mom." I was so confused, where did all of this come from?

"No one's ever gonna replace your mom. You see, I lost my dad when I was 10, no one ever replaced him even though my mom got married again and my step-father was the best "dad" I could've asked for, always keeping the memory of my real dad intact. He died when I was in College though." She rolled her eyes.

"Oh, you got dad issues, that's why you're getting closer to my father?" Oh, she was jealous.

"Amy, your father is a lovely man and for everything I saw in these two months he's an amazing dad. Do you think it's fair on him to be alone for the rest of his life? No matter who comes into it, you, Annie and Beth will always come first." She looked away.

"Do you really like him? Because I can see he really likes you and I don't wanna see him as broken as he was when mom passed. And that's the way he'll be if you reject him. In those 8 years I've never seen dad interested in anyone and then you came. His behavior changed completely, not with us, but with you. He's always been rude to all the nannies we've had before and with you he seems happy. But you still have a boyfriend back home, you need to decide or you'll break dad in pieces. I'm just warning you that I'm aware of what's happening between you two." I was frozen in place, how could I respond to that? She noticed I wasn't going to say anything so she just handed me the sunscreen bottle and turned her back to me. I applied it to her back and then got up to wander around.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxx_

After we all had lunch I decided to go to the pool for a while, the Doctor said it was okay, that he'd take care of Beth. I could see his stare at me even when I was swimming.

"CLARA!" I heard someone screaming, I turned my head and saw Jack Harkness, he was my best friend when we were in school. He ran to me and hugged me tight spinning me around.

"Jack! How have you been?" I asked smiling. He put me down and smiled.

"I've been alright cutie! You grew up to make any man drool hun?" I blushed and was about to answer him when I felt someone hugging me from behind. John.

"Clara?" He asked me and I looked at him just moving my neck.

"John, this is Jack my best friend from school. I haven't seen him in years. Jack this is my..." I had no idea how to introduce him, he was my boss, but he was hugging in a intimal way for me to say that. "John, this is my John even though everyone calls him Doctor." Jack nodded and offered him his hand, the Doctor shook it and smirked at me.

"I just came here to let you know that Amy wants to go to a crazy water ride and Annie said no fucking way, that were her exact words. So, she wants to know if you wanna go with her because she doesn't want to go alone." I giggled.

"I'll go with her, just give me a minute to talk to Jack, okay?" He nodded and pecked my lips. Oh that jealous old man.

As soon as he walked away Jack smirked at me.

"Husband, boyfriend or lover?" He asked and I blushed.

"Well, it's so complicated, but he's my kinda boyfriend." He laughed and noticed that I didn't want to talk about that. He was at the same hotel as us, so we agreed to meet later and exchange numbers.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Two days later we were getting ready to leave Bora Bora and go to the girls' grandma house. I was afraid of what she would think of me, I know her approval would mean the world to the Doctor. Speaking of him it was getting harder and harder to resist. He was clearly seducing me.

"Love?" He said but I was lost in thoughts and I was so not used to have him calling me that. Since we met Jack he started calling me love when we were alone. I still had to find a nickname for him. Doctor was too formal, and he didn't look like John. "Clara?" He called again and I looked at him.

"Yes?"

"Have you been talking to Danny since we arrived here?" I looked down and didn't said a thing. "Clara?" I looked at him and saw panic in his eyes. I handed him my phone and showed him the messages we exchanged. It was nothing much, and it didn't have one I love you from my part. He took a deep breath and threw my phone on the bed.

"Doctor?" I was scared. He came to me and pinned me on the wall.

"Why didn't you tell him you'll have to talk to him when you're back home?" He gave me his cold glare.

"It'd only make him suffer. We'll be home in two weeks and then I promise first thing I'll do is break up with him." He held both my arms in his hand and he put the other inside my pajama pants and knickers. I blushed deep red, yes, I was wet for him.

"Clara, Clara, Clara... Such an angelic face to such a naughty mind." He ran his thumb on my clit and teased my entrance with another finger. "You're impossible Clara, you're my impossible girl." He let go of me and took his hand away. I whimpered.

"You are such a tease! I hate you!" I yelled playfully at him.

"Oh, you do?" He said getting closer to me again, picking me up in his arms and throwing me to bed. He laid down beside me laughing. "Then I hate you too." He stick his tongue out for me. we both laughed and he held me tight. "Thank you Clara." I looked at him confused.

"For?" He pecked my lips.

"For making me feel young. For making me feel alive after all this time." That brought tears to my eyes. I couldn't hold it any longer, so I kissed him. With all my heart.

**_to be continued._**


	4. This is NOT goodbye

_**Hope you enjoy!**_

_**Thank you.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ch. 04 - This is NOT goodbye<strong>_

_-Doctor-_

Clara kissed me and held tight onto me. The taste of her was something amazing, I wanted this girl more than anything. Still I was insecure, I mean, she's so beautiful and young, how could she feel this way about me? How could she want me when she had a soldier boy at home? She must have noticed that I stopped kissing her and broke the kiss.

"Is there something wrong?" She asked unsure and I held her tight to me.

"No, I'm wondering, how did I get so lucky?" She giggled.

"Oh my Doctor, you have no idea how lucky I am for having you." She pecked my lips again.

"I could never tell tough Miss Clara Oswald could be cheesy. I could stay here forever, but we need to finish packing or we'll miss the flight." She nodded but pulled me to her first.

"One more kiss?" I touched her dimple and kissed her one more time.

_xxxxxxxxxxxx_

Hours later we arrived in Cardiff where Amelia and Rory, River's parents, lived. I could feel Clara was nervous but after she meets them she'll see there's nothing to worry about. She was back on nanny mode as soon as we left the room but I couldn't forget the taste of her lips on mine.

"Doctor!" The Ponds said to me both hugging me and the girls. I saw Beth introducing Clara to them and the moment Amelia Pond laid her eyes on me I knew she could read me like an open book.

Later on my forever mother in law came to me. Even in her old age I could see all the Scottish sass in her eyes.

"About the rooms, how will be the arrangements?" She asked.

"Well, little Amelia, Beth and Annie could share a room, Tom could be in another and I'll be on River's old room." She smirked.

"And Clara? Plus, I think Annie could share a room with her boyfriend, she's 18 for God's sake." I rolled my eyes.

"Clara could be with the girls since Annie will be with Tom." I tried to act cool.

"She could be in your room, couldn't she?" I tried my hardest not to blush but it was impossible. "You don't need to lie John, I saw the way you look at her. It's pure delight."

"It's..." She interrupted me.

"You deserve to be happy, you know that right?" I nodded.

"She's so young, I feel like I'm ruining her." Amelia shook her head.

"She's old enough to know what she wants. I know you're afraid but she's the first one to get into your head after River, right?" I nodded.

"I think I'm already in love with her. But everything's so complicated." She glared at me.

"Probably it's not that complicated, if I remember correctly you have a tendency to complicate everything inside your head. She must be pretty special to win you over so quickly, so don't miss this chance life is giving you to be happy again. Do the girls approve her?"

"Annie does, she is trying her hardest to play match maker with us. It's weird how Clara and Annie became best of friends. Beth loves her to death. Little Amelia, that has the sass like her grandma, is the one that might give us a bit of trouble. I know she likes Clara but she's jealous and thinks that Clara will steal me away from her."

"So, what's so complicated about you?" I looked down.

"Clara has a boyfriend back home, but she told me that she'll break up with him as soon as we get back."

"Oh, I see. You don't have to worry Doctor, by the way she looks at you I bet she doesn't even remember her boyfriend right now." I smiled shyly and was about to say something when said Clara walked in.

"Doctor, the girls are asking about the rooms." Amelia smiled and said she would show the girls their rooms. The moment Clara and I were alone I held her tight around the waist.

"My dearest mother-in-law said it's okay for you to share a room with me." Her eyes widened.

"What? You told her?" Her cheeks blushed.

"I didn't have to. Apparently it's written all over my face." She smiled lightly.

_xxxxxxxxxxxx_

Two days later I woke up with Clara kicking me in her sleep. I shook her lightly to wake her up.

"Love? It's okay. It's just a bad dream." She woke up startled. When her eyes focused she held me tight around the neck.

"Something bad is going to happen, I can feel it." She whispered in my ear and I ran my fingers on her hair.

"Clara, it was just a nightmare, go back to sleep it's only 5 in the morning." I said kissing her hair and bringing her to cuddle on my chest. Her breathing slowed down and soon she was back to sleep. I couldn't sleep though, I was there staring at my little Clara, how come I fell for her so quickly? I was staring at River's old room's walls and saw a picture of us in University. How I missed that amazing crazy woman. Would she be happy with me laying here in her room with Clara in my arms? I was about to doze off when I heard River's voice, I opened my eyes and saw her glowing beside the bed. It's been so long since she appeared to me. When she died I kept seeing her for months but as soon as Beth was two she stopped showing herself. I was terrified at first but then I lived for the moments I'd see her. I have no idea if it was her ghost or just an hallucination of mine.

"Hello sweetie!" She said and I slowly let go of Clara not to wake her up and sat on bed.

"River? Why are you showing up now after so many years?" I whispered, I couldn't wake Clara or she'd think I'm mad.

"I'm always with you and the girls silly, you just can't see me."

"Why did you decide to show yourself now?" She laughed and looked at Clara.

"Her." She pointed at Clara. "You love her." That wasn't a question so I just nodded. "I like her, she treats our girls like a mother would. Why are you so scared? She loves you too, even a blind man can see." I rolled my eyes.

"She's 27!" She sighed.

"John, stop giving yourself dumb excuses and tell me what you really are so scared of." I took a deep breath.

"River, I'm a grumpy old man, she's a clever beautiful young girl. I don't wanna ruin her." I looked down and felt River touch my arm.

"You won't ruin her, I know she looks so young but she's mature, she can handle you. Like you said, she's impossible, your impossible girl." Clara started to wake up and River smiled. "Gotta go sweetie, take care." Then she vanished. Clara turned in bed and saw me sitting.

"Are you alright Doctor?" I nodded and smiled at her. My decision was made, Clara would be mine and I'd be the best possible version of me just to be with her. She smiled back at me and I leaned in locking our lips in a gentle kiss. Oh Clara, how much I care about you.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Clara and Annie were talking on the front yard while I was on the side walk helping Rory to fix his car. We were talking calmly when I heard someone screaming no, then I was pushed hardly along with Rory. I saw a crazy car come and hit someone, probably the person that saved us. I was dizzy when I heard Annie cry, then I saw Clara lying on the floor with blood all around. I ran to her.

"Don't move her, call an ambulance NOW!" I yelled and kneeled down beside her. "Clara, open your eyes." She did slowly.

"Doctor!" I nodded and ran a hand on her face.

"Shhh, don't talk. Just focus on breathing and don't close your eyes. You'll be alright." Her eyes started to water and she grabbed my hand.

"I-I-I love y-y-you." I shook my head.

"This is not goodbye Clara, you'll get better." Then she closed her eyes. The ambulance arrived and took her to the best hospital in town where a friend of mine works.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Six hours later and she was still in surgery. I was getting mad with no information about her. I knew these kind of surgeries take time but you forget all you know when the person in danger is someone you love.

"Doctor Smith?" I heard someone call my name and when I turned my head I felt like dying. Clara's mom and Soldier boy were there for her. I knew Annie had called her mom but I didn't think the boy would come as well.

"Hello, she's still in surgery." The woman smiled at me.

"I know, your daughter told me that. I just came to check on you. You must be pretty special to Clara for her to save you like that." I looked down. Soldier boy sat beside me.

"Sir, are you aware that Clara can't pay for treatment in this hospital, right?" I glared at him. Was he really worried about money when Clara could die any minute? I sighed.

"Don't worry. She did saved my life, it'll be all on me." I said dryly and Mrs. Oswald smiled sympathetically at me. Few minutes later my friend who was taking care of her came to us.

"So?" I asked.

"John, the girl suffered a great trauma, we still don't know if there will be some sort of collateral damage. Only time will tell, but she's out of danger." I released a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"When can we see her?" I asked.

"She's already in the room, but she's sleeping and it'll take around two hours for her to wake up." I nodded and explained everything to her mom and soldier boy. Mrs. Oswald told me to go home for a shower that she'd take care of Clara. I reluctantly agreed.

_-Clara-_

I woke up confused in a place that seemed a hospital, I had no idea what had happened just that my head was hurting like hell. Someone was holding my hand, I slowly looked at the person and saw my mom. I smiled. I looked all around and didn't see John, I freaked out.

"John? Mom, where's John?" I asked and they widened their eyes at me, yes, Danny was there as well.

"Who's John?" Danny asked me but I couldn't think, I started yelling.

"JOHN! I WANT HIM!" My mom grabbed her phone and called someone, Danny pressed the nurse button. "IS JOHN OKAY? Where the fuck is John? TELL ME!" I wasn't recognizing myself but I started crying, all I wanted was John, my John. I tried to get up but Danny held me to bed.

"Clara, calm down, you can't move." He said and I shook my head.

"You're not John." He rolled his eyes at me and kept trying to hold me to bed. The door suddenly opened and my John was there with a nurse. "JOHN!" I smiled. He ran to me and smiled.

"Shhh, calm down Clara. I'm here." He ran his fingers on my hair and I felt the nurse giving me an injection. "It's just a sedative, don't worry." He said. I held his hand tight and brought him closer to me.

"John!" He smiled at me and tried to pull away but I held his shirt and brought his lips to mine, it was just a peck but I could see the horror in his eyes. That was the last thing I remember before falling asleep.

_-Doctor-_

Clara just kissed me in front of her boyfriend. What should I do? I decided to use humor to lighten up the mood.

"I think she hit her head stronger than we thought. She'll be okay though." Her mom smiled at me. Danny rolled his eyes, he didn't seem suspicious though, maybe he thought I didn't pose a threat.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Clara woke up three hours later, she opened her big brown eyes and looked confused.

"Who are you?" She asked me and my heart stopped. "I mean, who am I?" Fuck!

**_to be continued._**


	5. Names

_**Hello!**_

_**Sorry for taking me forever to update this but I've been busy.**_

_**This fic is coming to an end soon, so I hope you enjoy.**_

_**Can I get reviews please? **_

_**Thank you.**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ch. 05 - Names<em>**

_-Clara-_

I woke up confused, someone was holding my hand. I realized I didn't know him, I thought a little harder and realized that I didn't even know who I was. I felt three pairs of eyes on me, two brown ones and the most beautiful icy blue I've ever seen.

"What is the last thing you remember?" The tall gray haired man asked me. I just shook my head, he smiled lightly at me and pressed the nurse button. I held his hand again, that somehow felt familiar. I was so scared.

A doctor came to me and said that I'd be fine, that it was probably because I hit my head and something was swollen inside my brain. I'd be back to normal as soon as my brain is back to his normal size. That sounded serious for me but the silver fox that was standing tall by my side said I didn't need to worry about it.

"And how do you know?" I asked.

"Trust me, I'm a Doctor." I nodded but I noticed his smirk. They also said that I needed to remember things on my own except for my name. Clara. I'm Clara Oswald.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxx_

I slowly woke up to people arguing in my room. The handsome young man and the silver fox.

"We need to take her home. She needs something familiar to help her remember. I'm afraid you'll have to find another nanny for your kids." I closed my eyes pretending I was still asleep. Silver fox didn't seem happy with what handsome said.

"She needs to go back to her routine, therefore she goes back to my house where she lives!" Huuum, so I'm a nanny for Silver Fox's kids? Cool. And I live with him!

"She knows you for barely three months, I think she needs to go back to her own house. I can take care of her." Handsome said. The woman who I looked suspiciously like decided to intervene.

"Danny, I think the Doctor is right. She should go back to her normal routine." Oh, so handsome is Danny and Silver Fox is The Doctor? I like my nicknames best. The woman will be mom.

"But Ellie, I've been dating her for forever I can help her better." Handsome tried to argued. He's my boyfriend? Really? No, I was team Silver Fox.

"You'll only take away my Clara over my dead body." Silver Fox said and I shivered.

"YOUR CLARA? SHE'S MINE!" Handsome yelled and pushed Silver Fox by his chest. Mom came between them again.

"Shut up Danny, you'll wake her up. And you, Dr. Smith don't owe my daughter. She's NO ONE's property. She'll keep her normal routine as soon as she's discharged. I think you two should go back to The Ponds, you can call Annie to help me here with Clara." They both nodded. Handsome marched out of the room and Silver Fox came to me.

"Bye bye my impossible girl." He whispered in my ear and kissed my hair lightly.

_-Doctor-_

I arrived at my parents' in law house and went straight to my room. I started to pack Clara things, the last thing I needed was for Danny to know she was staying in the same room as me. Suddenly the door opened up and I saw Danny running right into me punching me in the face. Little Amelia came running close behind him.

"What the fuck?" I asked soldier boy, he just stared at Clara's clothes all over the room.

"What have you done to Clara? Is she really sharing a room with you?" He asked and before I could say anything little Amelia spoke.

"My dad didn't do anything with Clara, she was the one hitting on him since day one! She loves him and not you! Leave him alone." I smiled at my daughter.

"Amelia, I appreciate your help but you can leave now." She shook her head.

"I won't. Clara isn't the angel this stupid bloke think she is, she's human and she developed feelings for you, I made sure of that. I asked her what she felt so she wouldn't hurt you." She told me and I saw soldier boy's jaw go slack.

"You did?" I asked surprised, she nodded.

"I don't care what you both say, I want to hear it from her." Soldier boy said and I rolled my eyes.

"It might take a while seeing Clara have no idea who we are, but you can think whatever you want. I know how she feels about me and I'm not backing up." I answered and showed him the door, he left and Amelia helped me take care of my black eye.

_-Clara-_

I was playing a game on my mom's phone when a girl walked inside my room.

"Annie! I'm gonna go grab something to eat, you take care of her for me?" My mom asked and the girl nodded.

"Hi Clara." She said smiling sitting beside me and running a hand on my hair. "I'm so glad you're alright." I could see tears in her eyes that she was trying very hard not to let them fall. I held her hand.

"Thank you, Annie." I smiled. "Are you Silver Fox's daughter? You have his eyes." She smirked.

"Silver Fox?" I nodded.

"The tall man, with gray hair and beautiful blue eyes. Are you his daughter?" She giggled.

"Clara, you know I can't give you any information but I so want to be here when you call him that." It was my time to giggle.

"Well, I think the name fits him. It should be forbidden for a man his age look so handsome and fit like he does. In other words, he's just my number." Annie laughed out loud.

"Oh Clara, you without a filter is the cutest thing ever. Have you seen the handsome young man yet? What do you think of him?" I nodded.

"Oh, Handsome is cute and all, probably my boyfriend or something but I he didn't give me feelings. I want to go home as soon as possible, even though I have no idea where home is."

We kept talking and laughing until Handsome walked inside the room.

"Hi Clara." He smiled and Annie excused herself.

"Hi." I said politely, I felt so uncomfortable around him.

"How are you feeling?"

"Confused, but good." He smiled. I somehow felt guilty, I must have done something to him before the accident.

"Why are you only being awkward with me? I've seen you talk to Annie and your mom lightly, with me you seem uncomfortable. Why?" I shook my head.

"I'm sorry, but I really don't know." He rolled his eyes.

"Are you sure you don't have any memory of anyone?" I nodded.

"I would never pretend something like that. It's awful to feel empty like this. Who do you think I am?" I asked getting angry.

"I have no idea who you are. I used to know you, now I don't anymore." I sighed hard, I wanted to smack his face.

"That makes two of us, I have no idea who I am anymore, and you're definitely not helping."

"And The Doctor is helping, right?" He started to yell.

"I haven't talked to him yet." He grabbed my wrists.

"How do you know who he is then?" I was about to say something when said Doctor walked in.

"Get away from her!" He said and Danny did it. "She doesn't remember anything, can't you see? She's not faking it. Now get out 'cause you're not helping at all." Danny shook his head and chuckled.

"Thank God she doesn't remember fucking you yeah? It'll be sad when she realizes she's just a whore." I felt tears dropping from my eyes. Was I a whore? He seemed hurt enough, I must have deceived him badly. He left the room and when Silver Fox came to me I shook my head.

"I think I want to be alone." He held my hand gently.

"Don't you dare believe a single word he said about you, okay? You're a wonderful person."

"Then why do you have a black eye that wasn't there before? He didn't seem crazy to me, just hurt. Which he wasn't before. He found something out while you went home."

"You should rest Clara, it won't be good for your head injury getting so nervous. You're not a whore love, please, don't believe him." He ran his fingers on my hair but I pushed him away.

"I demand to know what's going on!" He smirked.

"Always so bossy. I know it must be terrible to be in your situation but you will remember. And I'll be with you every step of the way. Now, you really need to rest." I sighed hard and decided to focus on the TV. Silver Fox didn't let go of my hand even for a minute. That kind man wouldn't make a whore out of me, I was desperately in need of my memories.

_xxxxxxxxxxx_

Three days later we were all back in London. I was laying in my bed when there was a knock on my door.

"Come in." I said and I saw Beth, Silver Fox's little one enter the room.

"Can I stay here with you? Annie and Amy are talking about boys, I think they're disgusting." I smiled and nodded. She jumped on my bed and lied down beside me holding my hand. "Why do girls like to talk about boys?"

"Oh Beth, when you get a little bit older you'll understand. They talk about boys because they like them, it's interesting for them to try to figure the boys out. It's an age thing." Beth nodded.

"Do you talk about boys? Have you figured them out yet?" I giggled.

"Yeah, sometimes I talk about boys but I only figured one thing out: it's impossible to figure boys out." We both laughed and she cuddled into me.

"Oh. Clara, I know you're not my mom, but sometimes I like to pretend that you are." That caught me by surprised. "I know you don't remember us yet, but when you do you'll be our mom, you're gonna marry dad." I widened my eyes. Marry her dad? I had no idea how to answer her, so I just hugged her tight to me and pecked her hair.

We fell asleep and when I woke up I saw Silver Fox staring at me. Beth was still curled up with me.

"I'm gonna put her to bed." He said and I shook my head.

"Don't, she can sleep here with me tonight." He smiled at me and was ready to leave when I stopped him. "Stay." His eyes widened.

"What?" I knew he heard me the first time but he wanted to make sure.

"Stay here with us. I can't sleep well, I keep having nightmares and, well, they're mostly about you. I think if I woke up from them and saw you beside me I'd sleep better." He smiled sweetly and sat on my bed beside me. Running his fingers on my hair he said:

"Clara, this is a single bed, there's no way two adults and a child fit in here. Let me take Beth to her bed and then you can come to mine." I blushed a bit and nodded. He took Beth in his arms and I followed right behind.

After putting Beth to bed we went to his room and he went to his bathroom to change clothes. I was there awkwardly not knowing what to do. He left the bathroom wearing only pajamas pants and that took my breath away. He smiled at me and held my hand.

"Chop chop love, we need to sleep." I blushed, I loved when he called me by pet names. He blushed as well, I knew he was trying his hardest to call me just by my name but he seemed so used to call me love that he didn't realize he did it until it was done. We got to bed and cuddled together, he made me feel safe.

"Doctor, can I kiss you?" He turned to face me.

"Clara, I don't think we should. I don't want to take advantage of you." I shook my head.

"You won't. I want it, so much." He pecked my forehead and chuckled.

"Clara, you need to be patient. It's been only one week since the accident, you'll start remembering things soon, and then you can decide what you really want for your life, okay?" I shook my head.

"Just one kiss Doctor!" I pleaded and before he could do anything I locked my lips on his. I felt him freeze on my touch but as soon as my tongue licked his lower lip he opened up to me. His hand came to my hair and I held him tight around the neck pulling on the hair on the back of his neck, he growled. He pulled me impossibly closer to his body and bit my lower lip, it was my turn to moan. I opened my legs to accommodate him better and that was when he came back to himself. He pulled away slowly and ran his nose on mine.

"Good night Clara." I sighed hard and nodded.

"Night."

**_-three weeks later-_**

Silver Fox and I took Beth to her 1st day back at school and then he would take me to the hospital he worked to check on my head. I was getting flashbacks of my childhood and some of me with Danny. I was confused with all those memories and I could see my Silver Fox was worried that I would change my mind and run back to Danny's arms. I wouldn't.

"Hello Doctor." One of his interns said. He nodded and walked pass by the young blonde woman that followed us.

"Rainette, this is Clara, I need the MRI room ready for her now." She tried to argue.

"But..."

"NOW. I know there isn't anyone in here needing it right now, I checked it with Martha." She nodded and I noticed her moon eyes to him. Never in my life I felt possessive of anyone but now. The Doctor is mine! I held his hand and he smiled at me. We arrived at the MRI room and he turned to me. "Clara, you can go to that room to put the hospital gown, okay? Then you can lay here 'cause I'll be there in the video room to see this beautiful brain of yours." I nodded and noticed Rainette's glare to me.

_-Doctor-_

I saw the way Rainette was looking at Clara, and more important, I saw the way Clara was looking at Rainette. My heart skipped a beat when I noticed Clara was feeling slightly possessive of me, I was so sure she was thinking of going back to Danny. I started the procedure and saw that Clara's brain was healed, it would be now matter of days for her to remember everything. I was glad to give her these news because I understood how empty she was feeling. I loved her so much that I preferred to see her happy with other man than having her with me with a spotless mind.

Clara had just put her clothes back when I walked inside the room, she smiled and ran to me hugging me tight.

"Silver Fox, I'm so happy everything is alright with my head, I was so scared I would have this amnesia forever." My eyes widened.

"What did you just call me?" I smirked and she blushed.

"Well, I gave everyone nicknames on my head before I knew all your names. You were Silver Fox because you're impossibly handsome and sexy for your age. Danny was Handsome, and the list goes on." I fake glared at her.

"Danny was Handsome?" She laughed.

"He is indeed good-looking but I prefer my man to be silver fox." She winked and it was my turn to blush. Clara bit her lower lip and that was my undoing. I kissed her hard. She was surprised at first but then she kissed me back, her tongue fighting for dominance against mine. She was so short, so I picked her up and put her sitting on the examination table in the room, she opened her legs making possible for me to press my body to hers. I was thankful for Clara having her legs bare today, I was running my hand from her knee to the seam of her skirt, every time I was going higher. Clara was pulling on my hair.

"Oh my Clara, you're so beautiful." I said when we broke away. Her lips were swollen and I loved to know I was the reason they were like that.

"I want you so much Doctor." I knew I shouldn't but I wanted her so much as well. She pushed me away for a bit and took off her knickers, oh damn. She pulled by the collar and kissed me deeply. I was afraid to run my hand on her leg and get carried away, but my Clara seemed to read me and put my hand on her inner thigh.

_**to be continued.**_


	6. Finally!

**_Hello people!_**

**_So this is it. Hope you enjoy and review._**

**_Thank you._**

**_See ya soon._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ch. 06 – Finally!<strong>_

_-Clara-_

The Doctor pulled my legs farther apart and squeezed my thighs, I moaned when I felt his fingers find their way to my core. He bit my neck and left open mouth kisses there. He pushed two of his fingers inside me and I grabbed his face so I could kiss him. I couldn't believe how hot he could make me feel. Suddenly someone spoke.

"Doctor Smith, I'm sorry, I didn't know you were here with a patient." I could feel my cheeks go red. The dark skinned woman was staring right into my face. John took his hand out of me and cleaned it on my skirt. I glared at him. He took a deep breath and turned around to face the woman.

"Martha, hello. This is Clara, my girlfriend." My heart skipped a beat. But, well, of course Martha noticed what we were doing so I guess that was the best thing to say. I jumped out of the table and went to Martha, we said our hellos when her page beeped.

"We gotta go Doctor, there's an emergency waiting for us." She said and he nodded turning his head to me.

"Love, you take a Taxi and go home, I'll ask Annie to pick Beth up with you today, okay?" I nodded. He smiled, pecked my lips and went away.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

I was watching TV when Annie and Amy walked inside, we still had one hour till Beth was out of school, so they sat beside me. I saw Amy's eyes go wide.

"Are you back with Danny?" She asked and I shook my head confused. Annie smirked.

"Don't be stupid Amy, I can bet a million quid that was dad's work."

"What?" I asked horrified..

"Dad? Eww." Amy said and I rolled my eyes.

"What the hell are you two go about?" Amy pointed to my neck.

"Love bites Clara, you're full of them." I blushed deep red.

"Oh my! I'm kill him." I muttered and the girls laughed.

"Was it dad?" I knew I'd never hear the end of this.

"Not of your business." They laughed even more.

"It was totally dad!"

"Amy, stop! Clara, you don't need to be ashamed, the heart wants what it wants..." I nodded.

"Can we call you mom yet?" Amy asked and Annie smacked her on the arm.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Later on Annie and I picked Beth up in school and went home. I was making dinner when the Doctor arrived, he held me tight around the waist, his chest on my back. I smiled and he kissed my hair.

"Clara, I need to sleep desperately, I was on surgery for hours, so can you save some food for me to eat when I wake up?" I nodded and he turned me around so I was facing him. "You're an angel." He smirked and leaned down to capture my lips. I was so glad he finally stopped fighting his feelings for me, I'm sure I'll love him just as much when my memory returns. We were interrupted by a loud 'EWW!', we turned around and saw Amy.

"Gross! I don't need to see that." She said over exaggerating with a mocking tone. Amy giggled and looked me in the eyes. "Mom, I'm hungry!" I sighed hard rolling my eyes. I looked to the Doctor.

"Now I'll never hear the end of it." He chuckled and let go of me. "Amy, dinner is almost ready." She nodded and ran out of the kitchen. The Doctor soon followed and I was on my own with my thoughts.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_-Doctor-_

I woke up around 2am and I was hungry as I had predicted. I got up and went to the kitchen, Clara had left a plate for me and I couldn't love her more for that. I chuckled to myself when I realized she couldn't be just a nanny seeing her payment was long forgotten, we were living like a married couple. She even had my credit card password! To be honest I'm scared of when she gets her memory back. What if she wants to go back to soldier boy? I wouldn't handle losing her, even if she was never officially mine.

I ate dinner, washed the dish and was ready to go back to bed when I heard a noise. I knew that noise! It was Clara, she was moaning. My naughty girl. I slowly went to her door and opened it up, she was exactly the same way I found her that night so long ago. She was touching herself and as soon as she opened her eyes she jumped out of bed startled, her foot got stuck on the sheet and she fell out of bed.

"Clara!" I ran to her and I noticed she hit her head on the floor. I put her head on my lap and she slowly opened her eyes.

"I'm fine Doctor." I shook my head.

"I'm taking you to the hospital to check on you. I'm sorry for scaring you." She closed her eyes again. "Love, you can't sleep for at least 6 hours now. You hit your head on the edge of the bed." She opened her eyes and nodded. I picked her up in my arms and went to my room with her. I put her sitting on my bed and went to change clothes. Annie noticed something and went to my room.

"What happened?" She looked at a dazing Clara with worry.

"She fell from her bed and hit her head, I'm taking her to the hospital. Can you take care of your sisters for me?" She nodded and I held Clara's hand intertwining our fingers.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Later on, in the hospital, Clara was resting in my office. Her head was fine but she still couldn't sleep, so she was sitting in my chair going through her phone. She was so quiet and that was so unlike her.

"Clara, are you feeling alright?" She nodded without even looking at me, she kept typing something in her phone. I walked closer to her and she finally looked at me.

"I'm writing what I have to tell Daniel so I won't forget anything." That made me flinch, what the hell did that mean?

"What?" She smiled sweetly at me.

"I need to break up with him officially, don't I?" My eyes widened. Did she remember? She carried on. "I mean, we're together, aren't we John? If I remember correctly the deal was to break up with Danny as soon as I got back home so we could finally be together. Unless you don't want me anymore after everything that happened with my memory loss and all." I shook my head and held her hands making her put her phone on the table. I pulled her up to me and held her tight.

"I love you Clara." She smiled back at me.

"I love you too John." Then I kissed her.

_-Clara-_

John kissed me passionately, running his hands on my lower back. My hands were on his silver hair, it was so soft, I pulled his body to mine when his tongue touched my lips. I gave him entrance and the battle for dominance started. I knew he was letting me win, he was surrendering to me.

"Why are you so hot?" I asked him and he chuckled picking me up, my legs went around his waist.

"It's your eyes, my Clara." He pushed everything from his table and put me sitting on it. I yawed. "Love, you can't sleep but from what I saw on your tests you can do what I want to do with you right now." I felt my whole body get hot and a suspicious wet spot polled on my knickers. My legs opened involuntarily to accommodate his body closer to mine. He smiled at me making my heart melt, I pulled him to me by his shirt and his lips came to mine right away. His hands were pulling my dress over my head and there I was only in knickers in front of him. He stared at me.

"Clara Oswald you're the most beautiful woman I've ever met." I shied away but he held me by the waist. "I know your control freak instincts are overloading right now but I promise it'll be worth it." He winked and I finally relaxed in his arms. He pecked my lips and then licked my skin until he stopped on my right nipple. His tongue felt like heaven, his touch was rough yet gentle. He didn't treat me like a doll that could break any minute, like Danny did, John made me feel like a woman, a sexy fierce woman. I pulled him by his hair and made him look at me.

"John, I want this incredible tongue of yours in some other place AND I need you to take these stupid clothes off." I demanded and he chuckled.

"You're the boss." He simply answered and started taking his clothes off. He had a toned body and fairy skin that I wanted to leave a lot of love bites in it. When he took his underwear off my eyes bulged. He was huge. Fuck! I licked my lips and he teased me. "I take you like what you see, hun?" I nodded and he smiled kissing me hard. Suddenly he dived between my legs and kissed my inner thighs, I shivered and he chuckled on my core. When his tongue touched my clit I moaned, I couldn't even recognize my voice.

He was lapping on me and I was already on the edge, I pulled on his hair.

"Fingers, use your long fingers on me." I begged and he complied. He pushed two fingers inside me and as soon as he started the motion I came. He waited for me to come back to myself and when I sat down he was smiling. I motioned my finger so he could come to me, he chuckled. "Come on tiger, I need to take care of you my Doctor." He held me close to his body and I could feel his hard rock erection between my legs.

"I love you so much my Clara." I smiled at him and kissed him on the lips.

"And I you." He ran his fingers on my cheek and looked me in the eyes when he first pushed inside me. I moaned and he kissed me deeply, I locked my legs around him and made him go deeper, it was his time to moan loud. He was undeniably beautiful and he was mine.

_-Doctor-_

Clara was jelly in my hands, I wasn't far behind, we were both going to come soon. I felt her get tight around me and I couldn't hold anymore. I spilled my seed inside her and she moaned loud holding my body tight to hers.

"Wow, and people say older men can't fuck women properly. I can say I feel properly fucked." She said laughing and I playfully rolled my eyes.

"Clara, Clara, Clara... You've seen nothing yet." We both laughed and I helped her out of the table.

_**-4 years later-**_

"MOM!" I heard Beth yell from her room. I went there.

"Clara's taking a shower, can I help you sweetheart?" She shook her head. "Why not?" She blushed.

"It's a girl stuff." She stood up and I saw blood on her bed, she just got her first period at 12. Damn, she was growing up so fast. I smiled sympathetically.

"You know what happened to you, right?" She nodded.

"Yes, mum told me but I don't want to have this for the rest of my life." She pouted and I felt for her.

"I know Beth, but this comes to being a girl." I had no idea how to talk to her about this, even though I'm a doctor I never had a period in my life. Clara walked in and came to my rescue.

"Did you call me Beth?" The girl nodded and hugged Clara's 7 months pregnant waist. Beth started crying.

"I don't want this." Clara looked at me confused hugging Beth to her. I mouthed "period" to her and she nodded. I excused myself and let Clara handle this situation on her own, she would do it way better than me.

I sat on the couch and looked at my wedding ring thinking now should be a good time to let Paul tell me "I told you so."

_**The end.**_


End file.
